The Bondage Fic Collection
by Fiction Realm
Summary: Are you a fan of BDSM? Well Submit your ideas, read through the stories in this anthology of rope games
1. The Rules

**Hello There! This is TheFrezerStreets. Here I am announcing something: I decided to do a series of One-Shots much like The 3rd Dragneel and TheExcadrillComics. However, what will make mine stand out is that they will be all bondage fics. It could be a light wrist tie to heavy metal bondage, but it will be a series filled with a lot of BDSM. Heads up though, Strings of Steam is a separate story and won't be a part of this anthology.**

**I will take requests however you will have to follow my guidelines on what I will write and won't write.**

**NOT GONNA HAPPEN**

1\. People aged 15 and under - ...Do I really need to explain this?! I AIN'T A FUCKIN' PEDO!

2\. Lolis - Yeah...I am not a fan of Lolis...It is WAY too close to children

3\. Yaoi - Before you get your torches and say I am a homophobe, I would like to say I am alright with same sex pairings...I really don't wanna read or see two guys doing the Shagaland Shimmy in the bedroom...I still feel like vomiting from reading a certain chapter involving a 38 year old man sucking an 18-year old boy's dick.

4\. Femdom - Look, call me sexist but to me...femdom ain't hot! It is disturbing! I'll only write femdom if it is yuri.

5\. Futa - OK...let me just say this: DICKS DON'T BELONG ON CHICKS! IT IS GROSS WITH A CAPITAL G!

6\. Beastality - No Fucking Way!

7\. Animals having sex - This is not Animal Planet!

8\. Characters aged 50 and Over - Do I really wanna read a fic where an elderly couple are doing it? NO!

9\. Incest - THIS AIN'T SWEET HOME ALABAMA!

10\. Genderbending - OK...WHY IS THIS A THING?! Sorry but genderbending is just wrong!

11\. Over Populated pairings - Some I may do, but I wanna be unique here. This is Fanfiction for a reason ya know.

12\. Pregnant Women - AW HELL NAW! When a woman is pregnant...NO SEX ALLOWED! They need to be cared for.

13\. Overweight women - Sorry, but I prefer my ladies to be skinny to slightly chubby.

**What I will Write**

1\. Aged up characters - To bypass the first won't write rule, you can choose to age up the characters if they are kids in canon.

2\. Anthro and gijinkas - Why not? Writers tend to do so for Pokémon and My Little Pony...just don't make it like Cats (2019)...Ew...

3\. Yuri - Yeah...I'm a perv. In fact this is only when I'll probably do femdom

4\. Unique pairings - This is fanfiction, so branch out!

5\. Some canon and popular pairings - Well there are some pairings I do like, so I will do them.

6\. Crossover pairings - Ahh what the hell? I'll do crossovers!

**Those are the guidelines. For The story request, here is the layout**

Title:  
Fandom (X-Over comes later):  
Character/Pairing:  
Bondage Level:  
Equipment Used: (Stuff like rope, cuffs, gags etc.)  
Extra Actions: (Things like blowjobs, whipping,  
Sex type: (Vaginal or Anal)  
Sex Position: (I don't really know what positions are there other than the doggy, missionary and the traditional, so you may need to find out for yourself)


	2. GFH: A Night of Stringy Passion

Just a lemon-based on the story "Gun for Hire" by the great Hound424. Read the story, he is a master in the war category. Plus he gave me permission to write a lemon for it so BONUS! Please read and review will ya? I COMMAND IT!

PS. This is also going to be a part of the Bondage Fic Collection

**Title:** GFH: A Night's Worth of Stringy Passion

**Fandom**: Loud House

**Character(s)/Pairing**: Lincoln x Haiku

**Equipment used**: Handcuffs, Rope, whip, Spreader bar, mini nipple clamps, ankle-cuffs

**Extra Actions**: Blowjob, Whipping, Groping of Breasts, Cop and Criminal roleplay

**Sex Type**: Vaginal

**Sex Position**: Reverse Cowgirl

It was a dark night in the 'peaceful' town of Royal Woods. All the lights in every house was turned off, signalling it was bedtime for the residents of Franklin Avenue. Well except for two houses. One was the infamous Loud House, but things had slowed down since many of the older children moved out, got married and in the case of a certain white-haired lad, ran away to become a mercenary. It was still as crazy as ever though. Another was the home of their former neighbour Mr. Grouse...May he rest in peace. Now there was a new set of Louds living there...well three. One original. One married into the family and one five-year-old boy.

"And the Vampire Lord vowed vengeance. That he will return and laid waste upon the land." A woman had just finished reading a vampire novel for her little son as he was drifting off to sleep.

Haiku or Harriet to those close to her stood up and gave her baby boy a gentle kiss. Five years ago, she was pregnant and she couldn't be happier with her life. She was an accomplished gothic novelist, her husband was there even though his job meant he went abroad all the time and well her little bat was such a handsome boy. And the same could be for her

She was around 5ft 14inches tall with ghost white skin, raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her body didn't even look like she gave birth with gentle curves meshing well with her body, wide hips that she sometimes swayed to tease the boys and a pair of C-cup breasts. Puberty had been kind to her. She was a living definition of a gothic MILF. She was currently wearing dark purple see-through nightgown that hugged her curves, gave a bit of cleavage and a view of what lingerie consisting of a purple, frilly bra and panties. As she was about to leave the room, she turned to look at her boy one more time. She couldn't help but crack a smile at his sleeping form.

She was so enamoured that she nearly didn't notice the presence of a hand about to touch her behind. Luckily, she grabbed the wrist...only to move it to her ass herself.

"Hello, my love," she said, turning her head to reveal Lincoln Loud in all his glory.

The lone son of the Loud brood smiled at his wife with that same charming, buck-toothed smile he had when he was young. Now 21, he had a lithe build like a gymnast and boxer, his hair was slightly longer and was simply in a pair of sweatpants and was shirtless, showing off his muscular body to his wife. He was covered in different scars and tattoos and was wearing a pair of dog-tags around his neck.

"Hey." He replied back and then looked at his son snoozing.

"He had a long day, huh?"

"Meeting his grandparents and a few of his aunts...I'm not surprised that he will be tired."

"Well, that's my family for ya… I'm just lucky there aren't any missions for a while."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Lincoln just pulled his wife close, his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"I can spend more time with you."

Haiku couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

The two just looked at Logan in silence. Those that said a teen pregnancy was a scandal or whatever didn't meet these two.

"Hey. Let's go to the bedroom" Lincoln whispered. And with that, the two made their way to the bedroom

The bedroom was simple with a few of their own tastes to reflect them. A king-sized bed with a mahogany frame painted midnight black coupled with a duvet with an orange cover and white pillows. Royal purple walls and a dark blue carpet with a large cupboard and a wide set of chest-of-drawers.

Hanging on one of the walls was a picture of them in a tuxedo (Lincoln) and a wedding gown (Haiku) both with a loving smile and soft stares as they looked at the camera.

Their wedding day before Logan was born...good memories.

Though right now Haiku was taking her sweet time in the bathroom. He had the patience due to living with 10 other women but it was still unusual for her. She usually just washed her face. The only time she would take this long was…

Wait a minute…

The bathroom door opened and Lincoln's eyes widened at the sight. Looks like he was right, after all.

Haiku had freshened up with her hair steamed and straightened and a small amount of oil on her skin, making it glow underneath the light. She had on black lipstick and purple eyeshadow as well as black mascara. Plus, her nails were painted black.

Currently, she was wearing a dark purple frilly bra, which showed a lot of her breasts and had matching panties. She wore a pair of long-sleeved black silk gloves and a pair of black pantyhose. On her feet were a pair of violet high heels. But what really amped up her beauty was what she was wearing around her neck. A pendant with a purple gemstone with a silver chain threaded through it, the pendant resting on her heart and most importantly, her wedding ring on a golden chain which rested in between the valley of her breasts.

Lincoln looked on with wide eyes, red cheeks and a bloody nose. NOW she looked like a royal queen of gothic beauty.

Haiku looked with a gentle smile.

"I knew you would be speechless"

"You...you're wearing that costume...The only time you would wear it was when you…

Haiku just smiled. As it turns out, both were into bondage but Haiku revelled in being a sub, while Lincoln loved being a dom.

In fact it was one of their usual romps that they did some bondage.

"Yeah...To be honest we never did get to have our fun because of today."

Lincoln just smirked.

"So you wanna make up for lost time?"

Haiku got on all fours and crawled her way to her husband, with a sultry look in her eyes, her breasts bouncing in the confines of her bra, giving him a good view of her cleavage. Lincoln was fiddling with the pendant while showing discreet glances at his wife's breasts

"Please, give me a night's worth of stringy passion...Master".

Lincoln didn't even waste time with an answer.

"In the bedroom or in the 'special room'?"

Haiku also didn't waste any time with her answer

"'Special room, s'il vous plait."

"Alright, let me prepare first."

Lincoln got off the bed and began to pack a few items in a small bag. All except a pair of handcuffs painted black, a pair of steel ankle cuffs, and a beaded secretary ID Necklace with black and white beads, with a rectangular piece of plastic to put in an identification badge. In it was a piece of white card which had a profile in bold along with her picture in the top right-hand corner

Name: Haiku Loud  
Age: 21  
Height: 5ft 14inch  
Breast Size: C  
Dom: Lincoln Loud

And below it was a sentence in Chinese reading 我的身體和靈魂是主人的財產，他可以按照自己的意願去做 [Wǒ de shēntǐ hé línghún shì zhǔrén de cáichǎn, tā kěyǐ ànzhào zìjǐ de yìyuàn qù zuò] (My body and soul is my master's property for him to do as he pleases).

Deciding to get into the role, Lincoln began to speak in a tone of authority. "Haiku Loud? I am Officer Lincoln. We have word that you've been doing some shady deals with the drug lords. You getting placed under arrest."

Haiku then played the role of a suspect about to be arrested. "Really officer? I assure you that I am innocent.' Deciding to use her naughty side, Haiku swayed her hips as she placed his arm into her breasts. 'After all...you wouldn't dare harm an innocent maiden like me..." She said in a seductive voice.

Lincoln blushed a bit but still maintained his stern look. "Oh...so trying to charm an officer...It just proves that you're hiding something.' Lincoln then spotted something peaking from within her cleavage. 'Oh, what's this?" He then reached inside the valley of his wife's breasts and pulled out a small bag of suspicious powder. It was talcum powder but for this bit, it played the role of cocaine.

"So. You're innocent, eh?" he said in a sly tone with a smirk on his face while Haiku had a faux look of shock on her face.

Haiku began to stammer but Lincoln simply held the cuffs to her face.

"Save it, Haiku. Hands behind your head...now!" He ordered and with a faux look of defeat, Haiku placed her hands behind her head. Lincoln then began to feel up his wife, starting with her thick, toned thighs and ass which he took great pleasure in pressing and rubbing.

"Hmmm...extra thicc..." He muttered as he turned Haiku around and began to rub her panty covered ass causing Haiku to blush from the feeling. Grabbing her hips, he turned her around so that her back was facing him

From behind, Lincoln reached round and began to squeeze her tits and rub her curves, causing her to moan from the feeling.

"These are some finely sized tits..." He said as he let go.

"Now place your hands against the wall." He ordered next and Haiku placed her palms against the wall in front of the bed, allowing Lincoln to rub his palms all over her ass cheeks, squeezing them every now and then, causing her to moan from the touch.

"Oh? Enjoying that? Naughty girl..." He leered, tightening his grip. He then bent down and fastened a pair of ankle cuffs with a chain as long as a 30cm ruler. He then grabbed her right wrist, locking a cuff onto her wrist.

"Haiku Loud, you are under arrest.' He began as he brought her wrists behind her back, cuffing the left wrist along with the right. 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, then one will be assigned to you."

He then turned her around, the sound of chains clinking in the air. Admiring the cuffed form of his beloved, Lincoln couldn't help but spank her causing Haiku to jump in shock, breasts bouncing from the jump.

"Now, before you get taken time to take your mugshot." He said as he primed the camera on his tablet. Haiku had an impassive gaze as the camera took her picture and when she turned her head to her left shoulder.

Turning off his tablet, Lincoln dropped the officer act while Haiku dropped her prime suspect act.

"I guess I still got it." He said with a grin.

Haiku smiled a small smile though her cheeks were still red. She then looked over her shoulder to see her cuffed wrists, fingers overlapping the other.

"That's true. Though, can't you tighten them a bit?" She asked but Lincoln shook his head

"Any more and the blood flow will get cut off. So, anyways...' He showed a seductive look in his eyes and gently grabbed her arm. '...shall we?"

Haiku showed the same look. "Let's go...Master." And with that, Lincoln lead his wife to the special room, her breasts bouncing with each step.

The special room in question was in the basement, hidden behind a wall. Essentially, it was a sex dungeon, installed after they bought the house and wanted to make some renovations. Packed with all of the necessities for a couple that wants to get frisky. From BDSM equipment to furniture used for S&M as well as several costumes should roleplay be used. There were also several whips, ropes, gags as well as all sorts of toys, used to stimulate sex. There were also several shackles hanging from the top and I could go on but we'll be here all day.

As soon as the two reached the entrance to the dungeon, Lincoln decided to uncuff her hands. No point keeping them on until they get started.

Haiku took a seat on the wooden chair in the middle of the room, to which Lincoln decided on the first part of their 'stringy fun time'.

He began by threading a length of rope through the cuffs, knotting it off so that they won't slide off. He then threw the other end of the rope through one of the rafters, pulling it so that the cuffs were hanging just above Haiku's head. With precise movements, Lincoln cuffed Haiku's wrists, so that they were hanging above her head.

Lincoln moved to the front of his wife and blushed at the sight clearly, pleased with his work. Haiku moved her wrists to check on how secure she was. A little tight but it was a start. Just to tease him, she arched her back inward and crossed her legs, allowing an overhead view of her tits.

Lincoln sat across from her so they could talk...but first he began to take photos of Haiku with his phone.

What? He's faithful but even he needs to 'please' himself. He won't cheat on his wife though.

After that was done, he sat across from Haiku and began to talk.

"So are you comfortable"

"Oh yes."

"Now, let's get down to business. How will you like to be tied up?"

Hands still above her head, Haiku let out a hum in consideration. "Maybe before you tie me up...we'll use that spreader bar. And for tying me up...Do the way they do in Chinese prisons."

"Ok. So you want the silk rope?" He asked and Haiku nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe include the nipple clamps as well. Plus, a ballgag to go with it." Haiku added.

Lincoln nodded in confirmation and stood up to move behind Haiku, grabbing the rope that was holding her cuffed hands

"Before we do anything, let's tenderise that lovely rear first." And with a pull of the rope, Haiku's cuffed arms were pulled further above her head and she was forced on her feet. Going over to grab a spreader bar, Lincoln then secured her ankles within the locks of the spreader bar, causing her clit to be spread slightly from her panties, giving her an impression of a damsel in distress

"M-Master...please be gentle" Haiku stammered, slightly sticking her bum out, giving it a shake. She looked at her husband, who was holding a whip. Her cheeks were red.

"I'm using a whip. Gentle is the last thing you should be concerned about." Lincoln said.

Haiku let out a whimper.

"But first..." Lincoln muttered as he unhooked her bra, causing her breasts to pop out and bounce after being released from the confines. Lincoln brushed the whip against her thigh, causing her to flush

"Now how about this? Every time I strike your ass, count them and say thanks to your master and request another. It will stop when I reach 10. OK?"

Haiku nodded, biting her bottom lip in anticipation

Lincoln placed the tip on her right buttcheek, gently rubbing it in circles. Haiku let out a soft moan as the rough tip travelled on her butt.

*SMACK*

Haiku let out a shriek of pleasure as the whip struck her ass, causing her to stick it out even further.

"Now you start counting," Lincoln commanded. And Lincoln struck her buttcheek once more.

*SMACK* It caused a rise in heat.

"One. Thank you Master, may I have another?

*SMACK* The heat was kindling

"Two. Thank you Master, may I have another?"

*SMACK* Now the kindling became a bonfire.

"T-Three. Thank you Master, may I have another?"

*SMACK* The bonfire started to go to the forest floor.

"F-Four! Thank you Master, May I have another?"

*SMACK* The Flames began to spread

"F-Five! Th-Thank you Master, may I have another?"

*SMACK* The fire soon reached a nearby bush.

"S-S-SIX! Thank y-you Master, May I have another?"

*SMACK* The Burning bush then rushed up a nearby tree.

"S-S-SEVEN! T-Thank you Master, May I Have another?"

*SMACK* The treetop is now on fire.

"E-EIGHT! T-T-Thank YOU MASTER! Give me more!"

*SMACK* The flames from the treetops spread across the trees in the vicinity

"N-NINE! T-THANK YOU MASTER! I WANT ONE MORE!"

*SMACK* Soon the whole forest was set ablaze.

"T-TEN! Thank you master...for the treatment…" Haiku let out with a deep sigh. Haiku's ass was now covered in bright red lashes and was warm like a hot cross bun, while her face was flushed and she let out weary breaths.

Lincoln then put some lotion on her whipped ass so that the pain could be relieved, causing her to moan in relief. Haiku definitely felt her stinging sensation be lifted from her as the cold lotion spread its way over her lashes.

With a few swift movements, Lincoln unlocked the cuffs holding Haiku up, allowing her to collapse into her arms. Luckily, she was able to stand on her own two feet.

Recovery time was getting quicker.

After a few seconds in his arms, Haiku managed to move away from his embrace to turn around. Just in time as Lincoln had pulled out a large length (about 3m of rope) and made a mini noose in the middle of the rope.

Now to begin.

He first placed the rope around her neck, letting the rope cascade over her shoulders. He then began to loop the rope all around her right arm to her wrist, fitting the rope through the last loop and repeated the same process with the left, slipping the rope through the loop near her wrist.

Grabbing her wrists, he forced Haiku's hands behind her back, the wrists overlapping each other, giving an impression of them in an X formation, fingers pointing to the opposite parts of the shoulder blades then tied them off so they wouldn't collapse, with Haiku clenching her fingers to increase the hold. Finally, he put the rope through the loop, pulling it down like a cord for a curtain, causing the bound wrists to be forcefully lifted to be about a centimetre from the middle of her back.

Binding the rope in a braid-like fashion, he secured the rope with a knot away from the fingers. The final part was another piece of rope, wrapped around her waist then knotting it off. The remaining extended piece was brought down and pulled deeply into her clit, causing her to gasp from the treatment.

"So...what do you think, hun?"

Haiku walked to a mirror, though it was hard in the heels and ankle cuffs, as well as the crotch rope, rubbing her nethers. She twirled a bit to get a better view of her bonds and she liked what she was wearing. She was also lucky that the ropes were soft silk.

Turns out that mission in China had some uses. Mainly for the sex life.

Haiku managed to make her way back to her husband, swaying her hips and getting Lincoln caught in a trance. She then gave him a deep kiss and was cursing she couldn't wrap her arms around his neck, but she did enjoy his tongue slipping in her mouth and his hands massaging her ass, causing her to moan in his mouth. They separated with a string of saliva connecting them, their faces red and had half-lidded stares filled with lust.

"So...I take it as a yes?"

"Oh yes."

"Well let me add one more item before we start the photoshoot.' Lincoln said as he held the ID necklace in front of her face. 'Bend your head so I can put this around your pretty neck."

Haiku bent her head so that Lincoln could place the necklace around her neck, moving the hair out of the way and allowing the beads to sink into her valley and the ID to hang from her breasts. Grabbing the braid, he made, he guided Haiku to where a white backdrop was placed along with a camera on a tripod. He primed the camera to take some photos, with Haiku getting into a variety of positions

But first...

"Now then, you criminal whore, look into the camera" He said as he aimed the lens at his lovely wife, getting into the role of the officer. The lens was primed and with a flash and took a picture of Haiku's impassive gaze. The camera then was primed again as Haiku turned her head 90 degrees to the left as the flash went off.

"Now that's over. Let's start the photoshoot" Lincoln said as Haiku began to pose in a series of lewd positions.

First, she then got on her knees and licked her lips seductively with a half-lidded stare, bending her neck downward, her body facing the side.

She then turned her back to the camera, looking over her shoulder, with the same stare she had on.

Finally, Haiku stood back up, bending over causing her ring and pendant and lanyard hanging from her neck. It also gave a good view of her breasts.

A few minutes later and Lincoln had stopped the photos. Haiku walked up to her husband with an expectant look. Lincoln managed to get the message easily. It was clear she wanted more stimulation.

But before they went back up, Lincoln had grabbed a pair of small clips joined together by a thin chain. Haiku let out a small gasp as her love clipped her nipples with each clip, causing a jolt to form in her.

Finally, he grabbed a purple ball-gag, placed and fastened in her mouth, hair moved out of the way of the buckle so it won't get caught. With that, the role-playing couple made their way back to their bedroom, Lincoln keeping a firm grip on Haiku's right arm and the braided rope.

The two lovebirds entered the bedroom, Lincoln holding the back of the rope, helping Haiku in. Sitting at the front of the bed, Lincoln said his first order

"Start walking and add a sway in your step."

Haiku soon began to steadily walk around, swaying her hips every now and then, each step causing a bounce with her breasts. Each bounce caused her to moan a tiny bit and drool into her gag due to the shocks of pleasure due to her nipples being squeezed by the clips.

Despite her being gagged, she smirked as she saw the blood flow out of Lincoln's nostrils and decided to cock her hips to form a sexy pose every time she stopped to turn around. Looking down, she drooled over her gag, blushing as the tent formed in his pants. They may have done it a few times but she still will be enthralled by his 'sword'

"O, ou ike at oo ee, aster? (So, you like what you see, Master?) Haiku said through the gag, as she swayed her hips to Lincoln and began to straddle his waist, grinding against the tent in his pants.

Lincoln's response? A long, passionate kiss on her gagged lips...as well as his hands squeezing her ass, letting out moans from Haiku. While he was kissing her, Lincoln unfastened the ball gag from her mouth, taking it into his hands and placing it on the bed stand.

"Now, my slave. Get on your knees. You have something that needs to be done" Gently forcing his wife to her knees. Slowly, thus building up the anticipation, he lowered his sweatpants revealing his erect penis, causing Haiku to flush red at the thing. It was huge, standing at 9 inches with a 3 inch wide girth.

What is it with skinny guys being the ones with the big dicks?

Licking her lips in anticipation, she slowly began to lick the underside of his penis, causing him to groan in ecstasy. She then began to lather her tongue all over the cock, lathering it in her saliva before separating her lips from the cock, breathing a bit as her hot breath touched his wet cock, causing Lincoln to shiver.

She then wrapped her dainty lips around his cock, sucking it like a meaty lollipop. Lincoln groaned in happiness as Haiku began to bob her head around his cock, making sucking noises around his crotch. Lincoln then grabbed her head and 'assisted' in her blowjob, holding it in place as he thrusted into her mouth. Haiku began to increase the pressure in sucking on his cock, giving Lincoln the impression that his cock was trapped in a vacuum cleaner.

It was then Lincoln began to feel pressure building in him and moved her head and began to stroke his cock at a fast rate while Haiku kept her mouth open, waiting to catch any cum that was shooting out. Some went into her mouth while drops went over her body and slid into the valley of her breasts.

Lincoln didn't look exhausted as his cock was still erect and didn't look like it would slack any time soon. Putting his pants back up, he grabbed the braid in her bonds and forced Haiku back to her feet,

"Looks like you passed the first level." Lincoln commented, helping Haiku up "Thus your reward is to be given." He proclaimed, undoing the crotch rope.

"Thank you, Master" she said, feeling a bit of relief when he undid the rope. There was a lot of pressure placed on her clit.

Lincoln then grabbed the ball gag, and after a quick clean, placed it in her mouth, buckling it behind her head.

"Now for the next level." He replied, sitting on the bed, Haiku was dragged onto his lap, her ass being poked by his cock. Lincoln then began to fondle her breasts. His rough hands clashed with the soft mounds that were her breasts, her nipples began to leak a bit from the added pressure of the clamps squeezing them along with Lincoln's thumbs rubbing over the dark nubs. Soon Lincoln's right hand moved to her crotch, gently rubbing it, eliciting moans from the boob squeezing and the crotch rubbing. He began to rub her clamped nipples causing a slight screech of pleasure to come from Haiku.

Haiku began to push herself into his lean body, rubbing her nose into his neck, causing Lincoln to blush.

Luckily, Logan didn't hear. Smart as he is, they were NOT ready to teach him the birds and the bees.

Next, the white-haired soldier placed his index and middle finger into her panties, entering them through her vagina, slowly pumping them, causing Haiku to squeal out in pleasure through her gag.

A few minutes later, after Lincoln was done fingering his wife, Haiku leaned forward with a glassy look in her eyes, not noticing Lincoln had removed the rope securing her ankles nor taken the clamps off, leaving her tits slightly red.

Haiku regained her bearings where she noticed Lincoln had removed her panties and they were on the floor somewhere. Lincoln then positioned her so that her back was facing him and made sure to position his cock against her clit

"You ready?"

Haiku let out a muffled yes and soon Lincoln thrust into her, causing her to moan loudly.

Lincoln began to hold his position allowing Haiku to get comfortable.

"S-So...are you comfortable?" Lincoln grunted to which Haiku let out a muffled yes in response, as drool leaked over her gag.

"Good." And with a firm grip on her hips, he began to slowly thrust into her, taking extra care in not to completely make her feel extreme pain during the intercourse. With each thrust, he took care with squeezing her sensitive breasts, gently squishing them as the milk began to leak out

"-Aster, -uck –e –arder!" (Master, fuck me harder!) Haiku moaned into her gag, drool covering it. Lincoln obliged and soon began to rock his hips at a faster rate, causing the pair of C's on his beloved wife's chest to bounce along with her pendant, ring and ID.

"It feels good, right?" Lincoln spoke through his breath as he continued to thrust his cock into her walls. Haiku moaned but nodded her head in confirmation.

"You're one filthy little slut, aren't you?" He added as he continued to penetrate her to which Haiku nodded her head

"-Es –Aster! -M –othing –ore –an a –illy –ut!" (Yes Master! I'm nothing more than a filthy slut!") she yelled in a muffled manner

Soon Lincoln began to increase in speed, squeezing even harder on Haiku's breasts, causing Haiku to gain a glassy look on her face.

Soon, Lincoln began to feel some pressure building up in his cock. With that, he began to increase in speed.

"Haiku! I'm gonna cum!" He said aloud.

"-ES! -UM –SIDE –E, -ASTER!" (YES, CUM INSIDE ME, MASTER!") Haiku yelled out in lust. After pumping his hips with the speed of a piston and soon the cum building up in his cock, exploded into Haiku while her clit leaked out.

They were at it for 45 minutes.

The two flopped backwards onto the bed, exhausted but Lincoln managed to unfasten the gag from her mouth, allowing her to breathe.

"Wow…" She breathed out.

"We were pent up for a while…" Lincoln agreed.

After catching their breath, Haiku had shifted Lincoln, making him realise that he had to undo the ropes.

Rubbing the marks to get the blood flowing, Haiku and Lincoln went into the covers of their bed. But not before Haiku grabbed the cuffs and asked for one more thing.

Lincoln knew what she wanted and cuffed her wrists to the stand, so that they were placed above her head.

Hey, he knew her fetish.

Soon the Sandman came and they went to sleep.

Truly, they enjoyed a night of stringy passion.


	3. What Happened At the Temple?

**What Happened At The Temple**

**Fandom: **Highschool of the Dead

**Pairing: **Takashi x Saeko

**Bondage Level: **Light

**Bondage Equipment: **Two lengths of rope, Handcuffs

**Extra Actions: **Blowjob, groping, vaginal sex

There are moments in your life where you have got to wonder...Am I in a crazy cartoon or anime? Or What did I do to deserve this? But for Takashi what was going through his mind?

"HOLY SHIT! I'M ACTUALLY KISSING A BOMBSHELL?!"

Right now, cooped up in a temple, Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima were sharing a gentle kiss. Takashi was a 17-year-old male with black-brown spiky hair and brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. Currently, he wore a red T-Shirt under a black gankuran blazer and black slacks. He also wore a pair of red and white trainers and had on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Saeko on the other hand was a living example of a yamato nadeshiko with long purple hair which reached her back, a sharp angular face and purple eyes which were shown with a narrow glare. Her body was curvy and lithe from her years as kendo captain, with fairly wide hips and a pair of E-Cup breasts any man would enjoy to look at. They were currently shown emphasis with the black tank-top she was currently wearing.

Right now, let's take a stroll down memory lane and see how our two heroes ended up in this situation.

After getting separated from the rest of their friends due to 'them', they agreed to find different routes to reach their next destination. Takagi's house. Saeko and Takashi ended up raiding a sports store and took the ATV, mowing down zombies. They had to cross over a large bed of water which resulted in Saeko's uniform getting soaked. It did give Takashi a view of her bra though.

After changing and slaying a horde of them, Saeko immediately stopped with a look of horror. A far cry from her usual cool and collected look she displayed on the road. Turns out several children were infected and it was at that moment that Saeko had a crash of identity and was about to become a child zombie's break-time snack if Takashi didn't blow it's brains out with a shotgun.

Ducking into a temple, Saeko told her tale about her bloodlust issues where she enjoyed beating the crap out of a molester. Seeing those kids, brought back those memories and she became worried that the monster buried in her had come out again.

Hating seeing her despair over this, Takashi took her hand and the next thing you know, they were sharing a deep kiss.

The moment ended as Saeko fell on his chest with a slight flushed look and Takashi...well it was a wonder why he didn't suffer from a nosebleed yet…

"Takashi…?" Saeko murmured looking up

"Yeah, Saeko?" Takashi looked down, caressing her soft hair.

"I...I have a request…" Saeko said in a shy tone.

Takashi was unsure about the request but he obliged.

With a red face, Saeko spoke.

"Will...Will you tie me up?"

Takashi immediately froze in shock as his brain shut down from the question. Tie her up? As in...use rope and do BDSM style?

"_OK, I must have misheard...There is no way that the coolest chick in school has a bondage fetish."_

Takashi thought to himself.

"So-Sorry Saeko but can you repeat that? I could've sworn that you said…"

Saeko remained quiet but the blush increased tenfold. That was the sign that showed she was serious.

"Seriously?! Why in the hell do you want to be tied up?! And why me?!" Takashi cried.

"I-I don't feel confident that I can control my bloodlust. I need-no want to be restrained. Besides...You are the only guy I can trust plus...I may have growing feelings for you." Saeko answered still blushing red

Takashi looked at her with wide eyes. The captain of the kendo team, plus one of the school bombshells is in love with him. The depressed slacker who spent his days moping on the roof. That gave him a confidence boost.

That was when he remembered something before, they split up.

Searching his pockets, he found what he was looking for: A simple pair of steel handcuffs.

"I need to find some rope...but until then...maybe this will do?" He asked holding the cuffs in front of her.

Saeko blushed but showed a happy smile. "Yeah, they'll do." she whispered, standing up then turning around, placing her hands just behind her. The sound of the cuffs locking onto her smooth wrists filled her ears while she felt the cold steel wrapping around her wrists, tightening their hold on her.

Looking over her shoulder, she began to move her wrists to find that she was rather secured. And she was satisfied with how tight they were. Takashi blushed at the sight: With her hands cuffed behind her back, her chest was made prominent, especially with the tank top she had on.

"Thanks. It's a good start" She said as she bowed her head a little in appreciation.

Takashi rubbed his head in embarrassed praise.

"No worries, Saeko." He said.

"Though, where did you get them?" Saeko had to ask.

"Took them from a dead policeman when I was with Rei. It's how I got the revolver." Takashi said, not noticing the slight frown on Saeko's face at the mention of the brown haired girl.

"I see." She muttered, looking down in thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her look.

Saeko looked up and just smiled.

"Nothing. Let's explore the temple." She said as she turned around and walked into the hallway, swaying her hips with each step. She smirked as she heard the sound of eager footsteps follow her.

'_I made a good choice with him..." _The Kendo bombshell thought to herself.

The two teens made their way to the first room which...didn't have much but a zombie monk. Just as he was about to attack, Takashi managed to use the crowbar he had with him and turned it's brain into slush. There was nothing worth taking.

The next room didn't have a zombie but instead Takashi found a necklace. It was a silver eight-pointed star with a red ruby in the middle attached to a silver chain.

Saeko's eyes gleamed at the silver jewel and noticing her look, Takashi put it around her neck, the star resting in the middle of her breasts. It looked amazing on her, especially when she looked in the mirror and blushed at the jewel.

How she wished she could grab it in happiness.

They went to search the rest of the temple after that. They managed to find a length of rope measuring at a metre and the kitchen. Saeko was still cuffed so Takashi had to feed her the sushi they found in the fridge. Good thing they weren't expired but it did bring some blushes to their faces. They felt like a married couple.

At the next room was another length of rope, this time at 50cm in length. Saeko did managed to trip over a bent floorboard and nearly fell. Luckily, Takashi managed to catch her before she hit the floor. They gazed into each other's eyes and found themselves getting closer

Soon they came across the main room which was as big as an empty living room. It was rather barren save for the splotches of blood in the area.

"Now then...you want me to tie you up with the rope?" Takashi asked though he nearly stuttered. The deep blush he had on his face didn't help either. Luckily Saeko had the same blush.

"Yes, I would...Master" She whispered out seductively. Takashi heard that and waved his hands in a frantic manner.

"DAH! PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled out frantically.

Giggling a bit, Saeko turned around and waited for Takashi to prepare himself. Takashi began to unwind the rope. Using the longer piece of rope, he wrapped it around the top and bottom of her chest area, knotting it off so that her upper arms were slightly restrained. He then brought the rope over her shoulders and slipped it under the rope below her breasts in an upside-down triangle form then knotted that of, making a makeshift bra out of the rope.

There was still a lot of rope left so he took hold of her wrists and placed them palm to palm to the upper part of her spine. He then wrapped the rope around the wrists before fitting the rope through the reins that were wrapped around her arms. With the final knot, he secures her wrists in a reverse-prayer tie.

With the remaining rope, he used to secure her ankles in a pair of ankle cuffs around her boots. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at the bondage she was in. It made her feel...relaxed oddly enough.

"Th-Thanks..." She said in a shaky tone. She then began to struggle against her bonds to test how secure they were, which caused her large breasts to shake with each struggle.

Takashi felt his pants get even tighter as he watched the swaying boobs.

He felt his nose bleeding from the show.

Noticing the look, Saeko let a saucy smirk show and decided to perform a little show for Takashi for helping her out.

She began to walk slowly around the room, swaying her toned hips and large ass with each step and her breasts began to bounce with each step, catching a look at Takashi's and saw him looking like a tomato put a smirk on her face. She never thought of using her body to charm the boys back in school before this outbreak happened but now...she was enjoying being a bondage model.

Takashi quickly sat down to enjoy the show. He was in heaven.

Saeko then began to move her hips in a three quarters circle, then spun around on the toes of her left foot, causing her necklace and breasts to swing right. She then did a wiggly worm movement while standing up, allowing Takashi to get a large view of her breasts.

She then approached him with a sway of her hips with a seductive smile on her face.

"So...' she breathed out in a bedroom voice, '...you enjoy the show?" She lent down showing her cleavage and the silver star resting in the middle.

"Y-yeah..." He stuttered with a nervous grin.

"Now...I think I'll reward you..." She continued as she lowered her head to his belt.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"What? I'm thanking you for the bondage..." She said in an 'innocent' tone and began to use her tongue to unbuckle his belt then her teeth to bring his trousers down to reveal his boxers having a tent pitched in them. She lowered his boxers to see his cock spring up from the attention at a length of 7 inches. Not too big but not too small.

"Well someone's excited..." She smirked and to Takashi's shock, she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to suck it, like an ice lolly.

Takashi immediately let a relieved sigh escape his lips as the tied-up swordswoman began to give him the best...well only...blowjob of his life.

"_If this is a dream...don't wake me up! And no zombies better come and ruin this for me!" _He thought to himself as Saeko moved her head down further, lathering her tongue over the extended piece of meat connected to his crotch.

Deciding to be a bit cheeky, Saeko then dove down and took the entire length in one sitting, deepthroating the cock and sucked on it as hard as she can. Takashi let out a loud gasp and deciding to help by grabbing her head and forced it to bob over him.

Suddenly, Takashi felt a build-up of cum in him as his cock began to tighten. Soon it exploded cum right into her mouth. Taking the opportunity to stroke his dick more, more cum began to explode into Saeko's open mouth.

"Damn..." Takashi breathed out

"You needed that, y'know." Saeko said

"I did...wait...why did you give me one?" Takashi had to ask.

"Well...with everything that happened, you needed to relax. I mean EVERYTHING, especially with Rei." She said in a knowing tone

"Really?" Takashi said but the more he thought about it, Saeko did him a favour. With Rei rejecting him and now clinging to him as a rebound, plus the fact his parents may be in trouble and not counting the zombies...yeah, Saeko did him a favour.

"Yeah. Now then.' Saeko then thrusted her chest. 'You want to grab my breasts?" She then began to sway her breasts with a seductive smile. Like a robot, Takashi went over and grabbed them, giving them a tight squeeze and kneading them in his hands. Takashi's treatment caused Saeko to flush red and moan out in ecstasy.

"I...unf...guess...you were...hoping to...do this...that feels good...for a while" Saeko moaned with a red blush.

"Ever since you did that naked apron show in the apartment," Takashi said quickly as he was squeezing her tits, causing even more moans. Takashi even went to rub his thumbs over her nipples.

After a while, Saeko then said something that fried his brain.

"Well...wanna take it up to the next level?" She said in her bedroom voice. Takashi felt as if his brain had shut down. Does that mean...?

Saeko leaned back and spread her legs, showing a half lidded look which said "Take me..."

That confirms it. Takashi quickly pulled her panties down and stuck his still-erect cock into her, causing the girl to moan in pleasure.

With the speed of a piston, Takashi began to thrust into her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Saeko was moaning in ecstasy as she lost her virginity to the underclassman.

Soon Takashi began to pick up the speed as he felt something building up in him. With the speed of a machine gun, Takashi managed to ejaculate all of the remaining cum in his balls into Saeko as she soon exploded within her clit as it began to leak out.

Both collapsed in a heap, breathing in ecstasy. Takashi managed to fish out the key in his pocket and uncuffed Saeko's wrists, giving some blood flowing in her wrists before reaching for the ropes. However, Saeko moved out of his way.

"Please don't. I want to stay like this for the night..." She said in a shy tone, looking away from him.

"OK?" Takashi said unsure but he was too tired to care. He collapsed on the floor asleep. Saeko curled up next to him, still in her bondage. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

Though there is one thing on her mind.

Does she really believe she deserves to be tied up like this?


	4. Magic Cat

**Title:** Magic Cat

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Character(s)/Pairing: **Harry x Luna

**Bondage Level: **Low-Medium

**Equipment USed: **Neko costume, Tail Butt plug, Ballgag, hemp rope, handcuffs with a 30cm long chain, ankle cuffs with a 30cm long chain, collar and leash

**Extra Actions: **Pet Roleplay, Blowjob, Groping, fingering

**Sex Type: **Vaginal

**Sex Position: **Cowgirl

Inside a room of a gothic castle, there was a man just waking up from his slumber. He was easily around 16 but was at least 6ft 3inch tall with raven black hair that was wild and untamed as well as pale white skin. He had the build of an olympic athlete with a six pac, wide shoulders and biceps the size of melons. The distinguishing trait he had was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

This was Harry Potter...or as he liked to be called...Jahan Steel.

Getting up from his bed, he stretched his body, groaning from the bones snapping into place after a long day of finding and turning Death Eaters in piles of charred meat for them to be buried. By the time he got back, he was wiped and hungry. He would've just nodded off but a shoulder rub from Luna actually made him have an easy night.

Ahh, Luna. The young 16 year old made him smile with interest. The long platinum blonde hair...her pale white skin...those lovely grey eyes filled with dreams and innocence that he enjoyed corrupting...plus her perky C-cup breasts. Esdeath may have her beat in breast size with hers being a firm DD but she was filling out well.

That young girl never saw him as a Dark Wizard or any of that bollocks the sheep called Magical Britain were spouting.

He even remembered a conversation he had with his father about her when he first met.

[Flashback]

"_So, Jahan." His father, Vladmir said. They were currently having dinner in the dining room having a hearty, yet nutritious meal._

"_Yes, father?" Jahan replied, looking up from his meal._

"_I understand that you recently claimed someone as your own." He said matter of factly._

"_You mean the young badger I rescued?" Jahan said cooly._

"_Yes. Don't worry, I am not trying to take her away, if you are worried about that." Vald said, placating him. 'I just want to know why you chose her."_

_It was strange. Jahan preferred women with a sense of maturity and danger._

"_She intrigues me." Jahan replied_

"_A young lady with an aura of innocence witnesses me brutalizing a Death Eater piece of shit but not once did she feel afraid of me. I met her again and she thanked me for rescuing her. It was odd but felt good to feel some appreciation for my work._

_His smile soon turned devious._

"_And besides...it will be wonderful to corrupt her. I cannot wait to see the look on that old goat's face when I turn one of his little 'lambs' and turn her into a young ferocious wolf."_

_[End of Flashback]_

Jahan had a devilish smirk on his face as he freshened himself up. The corruption had already begun. First was putting that collar around her neck, marking her as his own. She was really accepting of the collar.

Then it was a simple blow job. He was wound up from all the killing and needed to blow some steam off.

He then took her to a gathering of Death Eaters and then slaughtered the lot with Luna getting in on the massacre.

The lonely little lamb soon was being a ferocious she-wolf and the kooky old goat that jacks off to a picture of a hippy saying "forgive and forget" will be ripping his hair in frustration.

Grabbing his jacket, Jahan made his way out of the room, ready for a day of slaughter, interrogation and corrupting the baby lamb.

Luna was currently at her favourite spot in the Forbidden Forest, feeding the unicorns and contemplating her life just now. Before she was "Looney Lovegood" and was a victim of bullying. She would've been a rape victim if it wasn't for HIM.

The way he tore apart that Death Eater...those cold green eyes...that raven black hair...that...chiseled...body…

Luna flushed red as she grabbed her collar. Jahan was amazing. He managed to sort out her bullying problem and now was his property/apprentice.

Property wise, she was like a cat to him and she already began to drink his milk from that large package down below. He even began to train her in combat magic. WAY better than what the teachers did. Snape was a resentful grease head still clinging on his past love with Lily...he should move on...Besides Lily became more of a jackass over the years when she gave birth to that piece of crap called Albus fuckin' Potter.

Just as she was reminiscing, a rough hand grabbed her left breast from behind, squeezing it. Luna let out a gasp from the squeeze and found she couldn't move as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and some hot breath went against her neck

"Little kitty, little kitty...Little lost cat" Jahan whispered huskily, causing Luna to Shudder.

"Jahan…" She moaned, squirming in his grip.

Jahan just laughed. "Sorry about that. Couldn't resist."

Taking a seat on the log Luna was sitting, Harry was taking in the sight of the forest and at Luna as the sunlight shined down on her, giving a mystical glow. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and Luna simply leaned into his chest, snuggling it to get comfortable. Jahan even squeezed her left breast through the white t-shirt she had on

'_Like a grapefruit' _he thought as dirty thoughts went through his mind. He couldn't wait to tie her up and deflower her.

"So...what are you planning on doing?" Luna mumbled from his side, sighing in bliss from her breast being squeezed.

"Ahh, the usual...Hunt down Death Eaters, piss of the old goat and his order of sheep...try not to scalp that fat piss stain I call a brother and his annoying friends...Also...I want to take you on a little trip

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, looking at his emerald eyes, thus getting lost in them.

Jahan just smirked and whispered in her ear. With every word, Luna grew redder, her eyes widened but she had a giddy smile plus a feeling in her thighs which she needed to squeeze together just to keep herself from mounting him right then and there.

"I'll see you in my chambers tonight, little cat…" He said in a low tone that sent shivers down her spine and like the wind he left the forest, leaving Luna to shudder in pleasure.

"I'll be there Jahan…"

It was now ten o'clock in the night and Jahan was currently in the shower, preparing himself and his apprentice to go on a trip to his favourite club, The Scarlet String. It was a BDSM club where he and Esdeath went whenever they had some down time.

Esdeath may have been a sadist to prisoners but with him and in the club...she could switch to a sub easily.

Jahan smiled as he remembered the costume that he laid out for her and couldn't wait to see her in it when they went to the club. He even had a modified set of metal restraints ready for her to wear as soon as they got to the club. Plus, the hemp rope and gag he bought will make it even more interesting.

In the shower, he heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

'Right on time..." He though with a grin

"Jahan? I'm here!" He heard her call out.

"I'm in the shower! Put on the costume I left for you on the bed!"

Outside, Luna saw the costume and was curious about what she would wear. Holding it up she blushed at what it was.

It consisted of a pink, furry, two-piece bikini with a matching thong. A pair of cat like ears on a pink head band, plus a pair of long pink gloves with paw print pads on the fingers. Additionally, there was a pair of pink over-the-knee socks with paw prints on the soles.

Slowly, she began to strip out of her uniform and undergarments until she was as naked like a new born baby. She began by putting on the thong, feeling the material tickling her thighs. She then put the socks on, then the gloves before putting the bikini straps over her shoulders and having the holders cover her breasts. She struggled with hooking the bikini behind her but she managed to secure the hooks in place. Her breasts bounced a bit when she relaxed her hands after hooking the bikini. Finally, she placed the head band on her head.

Right now, she was twitching nervously as thoughts ran through her head. What was he going to do to her? He cared about her but still...Why was she having to wear such a revealing costume? Right now, she was glad that Dumbledore or god forbid Hermione didn't see...

She didn't want to clean up their remains.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Jahan with a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his toned muscular form which was obscured by the steam. Luna gulped as she flushed a deep red.

"I see you got ready..." Jahan said as he eyed Luna in her costume.

"I-I know..." Luna stammered, face still red from looking at Jahan's chiselled form.

"Now for the final preparations before we head off." He said as he went to collect the cuffs and leash.

"May I ask...where are we going?" Luna questioned. She never got the details on the trip.

"We're going to a club. I'm a regular there and I need some information on a case. Plus...I did promise you some 'special treatment'" He said with a seductive wink at the end, causing Luna to flush.

She burned even brighter when she saw what he was holding

It was a four-way cuff set. There was a pair of handcuffs with a chain that was 25cm long and had a clip-on attached to the centre of the chain. There was also two extra chains attached to a pair of ankle cuffs near the left and right cuffs. It also had a pink butt pug with a cat tail attached to it.

"Bend over for me and spread your cheeks" He ordered as he dipped the plug into a vial of liquid. Luna did that, feeling the thong split a bit, giving an entrance to her asshole. She clenched her teeth and let out a hiss of pain as she felt the knobbly plastic enter her and the cold liquid rubbing the innards of her ass. She stood back up slowly, clenching her butt to help ease the pain of the plug in her ass.

"This will take some time to get used to." She breathed out, face flushed and full of lust.

Jahan giggled a bit. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it.' He turned her around, running his hand over her left arm slowly, causing Luna to blush from his touch. Taking her wrist, he fitted the left cuff around it, locking it before doing the same with the right. Going down, he proceeded to fit the ankle cuffs around her ankles then putting the hook around the ring on her collar.

"Can you move?" Jahan asked as Luna began to struggle with her cuffs, the sounds of chains ringing through the air as she slightly struggled with her cuffs.

"Only barely." She whispered with her cheeks red from being in bondage.

Jahan just smiled as he clipped the leash and took his wand out. With a flick of the stick, they disappeared from the room

When they reappeared, Luna took notice that they were outside a club with a marron frame, red carpet plus a crimson silk head cover. There was even a neon sign which said The Scarlet String.

"We're here. Now, I want you to follow exactly as I said. You do that and I'll give you a nice 'reward'" He said in a low, seductive tone.

Luna nodded eagerly and did the first order: Get on her hands and knees. Harry then knelt down and fitted the leash and a white ballgag into her mouth.

"Now then, you'll be my little cat while inside. As soon as I reach the bar, I'll remove the gag so you can interact with the rest of the patrons. Stay in my line of sight until I call you over. Savvy?" He said.

Luna nodded, letting out a muffled yes as she felt Jahan pull the leash causing her to crawl forward. It wasn't easy crawling on her hands and knees but she managed to keep pace. Luna then glanced up and saw Jahan speaking with the female hostess.

She was easily a bombshell standing around 5ft 11inches with creamy white skin, wavy blonde hair, ruby red lips and a pair of shiny blue eyes covered by a pair of black-rimmed rectangular glasses. She was dressed in a tight red short sleeved shirt with the buttons undone, revealing her lovely cleavage under a black blazer. On her wrists were a pair of leather cuffs joined by a cord at 40cm long. She even wore a black short skirt and a pair of red high heels. There was even a gold ring with a sapphire on her left middle finger

Around her neck was an ID necklace with a rectangular holder and red and black beads. The card was dangling from her fairly large chest and the beads under the collar. She managed to read what it said while she was on the floor.

**Name: Lauren Anderson**  
**Age: 28**  
**Height: 5ft 11inch**  
**Breast Size: D**  
**Dom: Johann Anderson**

"So, this is your new sub?" She said in a low, seductive tone, bending down to Luna and showing the crawling girl her cleavage. She blushed from both the sight of her cleavage and the feel of her soft hands, touching her chin with one hand and another feeling her breast.

"Hmmm...she's got an innocent look...' she mused before smirking at Jahan. 'You planning on corrupting her bad?" she said. Jahan simply returned the smirk.

"Oh yeah. Listen, I need to meet someone at the bar. Can you get her ID ready?" He asked.

"Will do." Lauren said, taking the leash into her hand.

"Luna, Lauren will go to get your ID ready. When she's takin the photo, you can stand up. Until you reach the room, keep on crawling with her step."

Luna nodded as Jahan left to go to the bar, but not before unbuckling the gag from her mouth, allowing her to move her jaw. Lauren began to pull the leash and Luna soon began to crawl with her to the room, looking to Jahan as he sat by the bar.

The door shut as soon as they entered the room.

A few minutes later

Jahan was quietly sipping his cocktail waiting for Luna to be done with her ID. After finishing the drink, his eyes caught the sight of Lauren pulling a leash while Luna was crawling on the floor. Around her neck was her ID necklace with white and black beads. It was clear Luna was unused to the appreciative attention of the rest of the patrons who looked at her with some mild lust and appreciation.

"Here Jahan. She is an obedient little kitty." Lauren said as she handed over the leash back to Jahan.

"Thanks Lauren' He replied back as she went back to the front. 'Now then. Let's have a look at the information..." He muttered to himself as he pulled Luna to her feet and began to read the information off of the card.

**Name: Luna Lovegood**  
**Age: 17**  
**Height: 5ft**  
**Breast Size: C**  
**Dom: Jahan Steel**

"She did well. So how was Lauren?" Jahan asked with a smirk at her red face

"She was like a succubus and a siren rolled into one. When we got into that room, she uncuffed me and secured my hands behind my head then began to feel me up. He hands were like vines, snaking all over my body and my breasts. Is she always like this?" She said

"Yep. She's professional with new patrons of the club, much like her husband. Though she does appreciate the figure of some of the regulars." Jahan remarked. His eyes narrowed when he saw someone approach him.

"Listen. Go on ahead and explore the club for a bit. I'm meeting someone. Be back here in an hour." He said as he unclipped the leash.

And with that, Luna went off to explore the club to see what it was about.

About an hour later, Luna made her way back to the bar just as the man that was speaking with Jahan handed him a file and began to leave.

"Jahan? I'm back." She called out when Jahan turned his head and saw Luna made her way back to the bar.

Jahan smiled as he put the leash back on her collar, then placed her on his lap, caressing her thigh.

"So how was the club?" Jahan said, gently squeezing her thigh.

Luna blushed as she buried her face into Jahan's neck. "I'm not used to the attention I'm getting..." She mumbled

Rubbing her back, Jahan smiled as he eyed her ass. "Don't worry. A cute girl in chains while wearing a cat costume will catch some attention from the people here. Both male and female."

Separating from her, Jahan had a devious smirk on his face. "Hey. I booked one of the rooms for our use. Want to have some...fun?" He said, tightly squeezing her ass causing her to moan. She nodded eagerly.

Getting up from his seat, Jahan took the leash in his hand and manoeuvred her body so that she was back on her hands and knees. This time, he fitted a white ball gag into her mouth, buckling it behind her head and under her hair.

"Come along, kitty. We have the rest of the evening to enjoy" He said pulling the leash.

Luna let out a muffled 'OK' and began crawling with Jahan to the room he booked for them.

As soon as they made their way inside, Luna looked at the room they were in. Room was an understatement...it was a sex dungeon! It had crimson walls and a maroon floor with a black circular rug on it. The ceiling had several shackles dangling from the top. On the walls were various whips, paddles and flogs of various lengths, shapes and sizes. The shelf also had a variety of toys from bottles of lube to dildos of different sizes as well as different vibrators in a range of colours. Finally, there was a large bed shaped for two people with a decorated head board and fur pillars on the corner of the bed.

Luna was then forced to her feet and Jahan began to uncuff her metal bonds and ungag her. Luna began to rub her wrists and stretch her jaw from that rubber ball being in her mouth. Luna then decided to get a proper look at where they were.

"This is a strange room..." She muttered, shuddering from pleasure for some reason.

"Trust me, this is where Esdeath and I go to have some fun whenever we get time off.' Jahan then blushed at a time with Esdeath. "For a scary dominatrix...she has a change of personality whenever we come here." He mumbled scratching his cheek, causing Luna to look at him in confusion.

"Anyways...' Jahan went to grab some hemp rope holding it out to Luna as he smiled deviously. '...shall we get started?" He asked.

Luna's cheeks burned a bright red but she smiled in the same manner as him. She nodded in anticipation, turning around so that her back was facing Jahan.

Unwinding the rope, he wrapped it twice above her breasts then the same way below her breasts, causing them to pop out a bit from her bikini. The rope also pinned her upper arms to the side of her body, but it allowed her forearms to have some space to move. Next, Jahan took Luna's forearms and placed them behind her back, securing them with the dangling rope from the bonds surrounding her breasts, tying them in a noose like fashion with a strong knot.

Luna looked over her shoulders and began to struggle with her bonds. Her arms were trapped as she blushed bright.

"It feels strange...in a good way..." She muttered.

"Good. Now, say 'Ahh'" Jahan instructed as he placed the ball gag into her mouth, buckling it behind her head and under her hair. He then stripped out of his clothes into just his boxers then Grabbed the knot he made, he guided Luna over to the bed, placing the now bound kitty girl on his lap.

Luna pressed against his toned chest, allowing Jahan's arms to go around her, with one hand squeezing her breasts while another one was playing with her clit. With every squeeze and finger, it filled Luna up with ecstasy as she began to man deeply into her gag.

Soon Jahan began to whisper into her ear.

"Yes, little kitty. It feels good, doesn't it? You like the feeling of your breasts being squeezed and your pussy being played with, right? You are such a dirty little girl. A really naughty girl for loving this feeling. The electric shocks and your pussy getting tight? How about I squeeze you harder and dig a little deeper into you?

With each word spoken, Luna began to blush even more, drooling a lot over her gag and her mind began to fill with fog as she began to lose herself within his touch.

She then felt her body being released as the gag was removed from her mouth. With most of her energy nearly drained, Jahan had manoeuvred her so that she was kneeling in front of his crotch, which was shown to be erect from the tent in his box.

Presenting his large 8-inch-long cock, Luna began to lick her lips at the large meat in front of her.

"Now. Suck." He ordered to which Luna obliged, taking the head of the penis into her mouth, gently sucking it as Jahan began to stroke her hair, sighing in relief as he felt her mouth around his penis.

Luna then began to suck harder as she took in more of his cock, lathering her tongue all over it like an ice lolly. She then began to move her head further down, spreading her saliva all over the cock. She then began to suck even harder, like a mini vacuum cleaner. Jahan groaned at the sudden pressure, grabbing her head and forcing her to deepthroat him and suck even harder. He even began to move her head in an up-and-down motion, jerking his hips into her mouth.

"Ahhh...That's more like it. Lick, my little kitty...Be like the slutty little cat you are..." He moaned to which Luna nodded in agreement.

Soon Luna began to suck even harder but then Jahan moved her head away from his crotch, much to her confusion. Jahan then put the gag back into her mouth.

"I think it's time we finish this night off properly." He said, as he removed her bikini and panties, then placing her clit in line with his cock. Luna braced herself as she became aware on what was going to happen.

A loud moan rang from her mouth when she felt his cock enter her clit. Drool began to cover her gag.

With a form grip on her thighs, Jahan began to thrust into her at a slow and steady pace but with enough power to cause her tits to bounce from within the bikini. As he began to thrust, Jahan began to squeeze her left tit, eliciting more moans from the silver-head dreamer. Jahan even went to whisper his hot breath into her ear

"You like that? You like my cock inside you, don't you? It feels good having your saviour fuck you with his large cock like the dirty little slut you are. Admit it. You're nothing but a dirty little slut in a robe."

In Luna's thoughts, she was agreeing with what Jahan was saying. In fact...

"_Yes! Take me, Jahan! You own me and my body in it's naked glory! I am more than your student! I am nothing more than your personal love slut! I am nothing more than a young budding whore in a wizard's robe for you to play with! Please! Take me, Master Jahan!"_

Luna had happy tears streaming down her eyes as her cheeks glowed a cherry red

Jahan soon began to pick up the speed, thrusting his hips at a much faster rate, causing Luna to moan even louder from being penetrated by a large cock.

"That's it! Take it all, little kitty! Take your Master's cock!" He growled with a sinister grin on his face, gripping her tit tightly like a vice.

"YSSSS! FCK E RDER, ASTER! (YESSS! FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER!)" SH loudly mumbled through her gag.

Jahan soon began to move with the speed of a piston and Luna moaned even louder into her gag, drool getting all over her bikini. Jahan soon grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to face him.

"I'm about to cum! If you want my seed, move closer to my lips!" He yelled as he gritted his teeth in anticipation. Luna in a lust filled haze, moved closer and pressed her gagged lips to his own and Jahan pressed his own onto hers, bringing her body closer to his.

Luna moaned loudly as she felt herself leak and Jahan's cock exploding into her.

Feeling weary, she collapsed backwards onto Jahan as her eyes began to flutter from exhaustion. Jahan manged to take the gag out of her mouth, allowing her to stretch her aching jaw.

"So...how did you enjoy your time here?" Jahan asked, gently squeezing her breast.

Snuggling into his body, Luna moaned in bliss. "I loved it. Let's come back here...some other time" She said in a woozy tone as she began to let the sandman take her.

Jahan chuckled under his breath and helped her up to her feet, putting his jacket on her to protect her modesty and from the cold.

"Sure thing, little kitty."

After saying their goodbyes, Jahan and Luna exited the club and teleported back to his bedroom at Hogwarts, where Luna curled up onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Jahan smiled as he joined her under the covers. He made a wonderful choice.


	5. Crystal Anniversairy

**Title: **Crystal Anniversary

**Fandom: **My Little Pony

**Characters/Pairing: **Shining Armour X Princess Cadence

**Bondage Level: **Light

**Equipment Used: **Bunny Costume, Twine Rope, Ball Gag

**Extra Actions: **Groping, Blowjob

**Sex Type: **Vaginal

**Sex Position: **Traditional

It was a special day in the crystal empire. It was bigger than the time they came back after being infected by Sombra's curse and disappearing for 1000s of years.

It was bigger than the Equestria Games where they were chosen to host the games.

It was bigger than the coronation of Twilight Sparkle to princesshood.

It was bigger than the Summer Sun celebration.

It was even Bigger than Surviving Tirek's assault

Today… is the anniversary of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

Everyone in the castle were scurrying around the castle to make sure everything was picture perfect for the royal couple. Servants were cleaning up their royal bedroom for the end of the evening, the guards were keeping an eye out for any would-be intruders or stupid nobles that think that they could moan about their problems to them.

Currently, walking through the halls were two stallions: One was a 20 year old unicorn with a short blonde mane with a mocha coloured coat and brown eyes covered by a pair of round glasses. He had a really skinny frame and was dressed in a three piece blue and white suit with beige pants and black dress shoes.

The other was the Prince of the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor himself. He was a 29-year old unicorn stallion with a white coat, a two-toned mane which was electric blue and cobalt blue plus blue eyes. He had a build befitting that of an Olympic swimmer with a toned six-pac. He was currently dressed in a red general jacket with a yellow collar and a blue sash going over his right shoulder. He also had on a pair of white slacks and black dress shoes. On his left ring finger was a golden wedding ring

Right now the two were in an in-depth conversation.

"So I trust everything is in order?" Shining asked the mocha stallion.

"Yes, your Highness. We booked reservations at the Chateau D' Frut in Canterlot, we have first class seats reserved for the Hilly of the Hills musical at the Canterlot theatre. No nobles will bother you on this day and we have guards posted everywhere around the castle and patrolling the empire should we get any unwanted visitors. And the gift you ordered from the jewellers has arrived intact"

Shining let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Thorough Checker. The last I wanted is for some creature getting ready to turn Equestria into a wasteland."

Checker then remarked. "Of course, even if that was the case, we do have Princess Twilight and the Elements of Harmony to make sure none of that will happen."

Shining smiled at the thought of his baby sister. "True. Although, she still needs to find a stallion to settle down."

"Or a mare." Checker added.

"Eh. Anyways, we're off topic. Is the carriage ready?" Shining asked. And with that, the checklist resumed on what will be done for their anniversary.

Now then...lets check on the lovely Princess of Love and how she is doing.

Currently, Cadence was in her room putting on some make-up and making sure that her gift to Shining was ready. The alicorn was around the same age as Shining with pink skin, a long pink, purple and gold mane in a swoop and a pair of lilac eyes. She was easily a bombshell of an alicorn with defined curved, toned legs and a flat stomach. Her chest was a large E-Cup sized covered by a beautiful, slaveless blue silk dress that hugged her body and a pair of black high heels on her feet. On her right ring finger was a silver wedding ring.

"You look amazing, Princess." Her personal stylist, Style Stream, a young unicorn mare complimented.

"Thanks Style. I trust that nothing will go wrong?" She asked.

"Don't worry. If it dies, I'll eat my make up brush." Style replied.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing one of the maids of the castle.

"Princess. Your 'other outfit and objects' had arrived." She said, leaving the parcels on the bed.

Getting up, Cadence went over to look at the contents with excitement.

"Oooooohhh...Shiny will be happy!" She squealed, taking them to behind a screen, laying a costume plus several length of rope and a red ball gag on the chest of drawers. Soon, she began to leave the room to where Shining was waiting for her to start their anniversary.

She met up with Shining at the castle door where a carriage was awaiting them.

"Shall we, my lady?" Shining asked, holding a hand out.

"Let's go, my love" Cadence replied as she took his hand.

The Crystal rulers entered the carriage and it took off to Canterlot, to start their anniversary.

A Few Hours Later

Shining Armour made their way back inside the castle, both clearly showing signs of a great evening from the happy smiles, slightly flushed cheeks and the overall glow around them, showed that they had a great time out.

One of the guards saw them and greeted them in kind.

"Your Majesties! I see that your anniversary evening went without a hitch!" One guard asked

"It went amazing!" Cadence spoke with a happy hop in her step.

"No annoying nobles. No villains. No monsters. It went splendid." Shining added as he stretched his back with a relaxed smile.

The two then went to the doors which revealed a balcony, giving a view to a lovely night sky and their lustrous kingdom.

As the two made their way out and looked towards their kingdom. Shining looked at his wife as the moonlight shone on her like a spotlight, giving her a sense of mystical beauty. She then looked at him with her lovely purple eyes.

"I have one more gift for you, Cady." Shining said as he took out a velvet box. Opening it, CAdence's eyes shone with astonishment.

Inside, was an aqua gem in a golden heart that was attached to a silver chain. Engraved, was a shield with a heart in the middle.

"Shiny...It's beautiful." Cadence breathed.

"Thank you. I wanted it to be special.' Shining replied 'So...aren't you gonna wear it?"

"Actually, I'll wear it with my gift to you." She said, causing Shining to look at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Cadence moved closer to him, pressing her large bust against his chest, causing him to stiffen. She was braless.

"Come to the bedroom and you'll find out." She whispered in a seductive tone then separated from her, walking with a sway of her hips in her step. Shining followed her like a loyal dog, feeling oddly excited about what may happen next.

The two royals made their way to the main bedroom and with a quick flash of her horn, Cadence stripped Shining out of his uniform into his boxers. She licked her lips at the sight of his muscular body as she slowly disappeared behind the screen.

"Don't move~" She whispered in a seductive tone, causing her husband to blush red.

"_What is she doing? I hope she won't tie me up or something that creepy..." _Shining thought to himself. He honestly wasn't that much of a sub in the world of BDSM.

His eyes then caught the sight of a leg wrapped in a black tight with a black high heel on the foot peeked from behind the screen. Soon the rest of the figure revealed herself and Shining's mouth dropped as he flushed a bright tomato red.

Cadence was clad in a white bunny outfit with a pair of white bunny ears on top of her head, a white one-piece swimsuit with two pointed flaps just covering her breasts and her nipples were pressing against the fabric. She had black tights on her legs, making it look like they were glued on and a pair of black high heels. Around her neck was a starch collar and the necklace, with the chain placed under the flaps of the collar and resting in the middle of her cleavage. On her wrists, were starch cuffs with cufflinks shaped like aqua hearts. In her hands were several lengths of rope and pink ballgag.

Placing the things on the bed, she swayed her hips and sauntered up to Shining with a half-lidded look on her face, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her bust against his chest, causing him to stiffen.

"Hey baby...Like my outfit?" She whispered in a sultry tone. Shining gulped nervously at his sexy wife in a bunny costume.

"H-Hey hun." He squeaked.

"So...' Cadence did a little twirl, breasts swinging from the motion. '...what do you think?"

"It... looks good" He said, then his eyes saw the rope and gag. He felt his stomach twist a bit.

"You-You're not gonna tie me up, are you?" He asked nervously but Cadence just laughed.

"No.' She said causing Shining to mentally sigh in relief. 'You're gonna tie ME up." She finished.

Shining froze on the spot and gave an intelligent reply. "...eh?"

Cadence held the rope and gag in front of her. "You heard me. THis is my anniversary gift to you. You get to tie me up, gag me and have your way with me. So, what do you say?' She then put a pouty look on. 'Will you tie me up, please Shiny?" she finished, fluttering her eyelashes.

Shiny looked daze before a goofy look appeared on his face. This was like a dream come true! Cadence turned around and relaxed her arms wile Shiny began to unwind the rope.

He began wrapping the rope around the top and bottom of her breasts, creating a ladder tie and pinning her biceps to the sided of her body but allowing her forearms to be moveable. He then grabbed her wrists and placed them behind her back in a box tie, tying them with the rope. Shining then grabbed another length and wrapped it around her ankles, making a pair of makeshift ankle cuffs. Shining stepped back and began to admire the form of his wife tied up.

"So...how did I do?" He asked in an eager tone.

Cadence began to struggle within her bonds, bouncing up and down every now and then, causing her breasts to sway from within the confines of her bunny suit and leaving Shining to drool over the show.

Cadence hopped to him and began to rub against him.

"It's really tight. I love it.' She got onto her knees and used her magic to pants him, revealing his cock to her. 'In fact, you deserve an award" She licked her lips at his 8 inch cock, taking it into her mouth

Cadence had taken in the head of his cock into her mouth and began to gently suck it, much like a lolly pop causing Shining to sigh in happiness. He always enjoyed it when he was given a blowjob by his sexy wife and this was no different. Only she was in a sexy bunny outfit.

Cadence soon licked the underside of her cock, then began lathering her saliva all over it, rolling her tongue as she made sure to cover the whole of the cock, before once again taking it deeper into her mouth, sucking a bit harder. Shining let out a groan as he began to rub Cadence's mane.

Cadence stopped her blow job as she looked up to Shining and his flushed face. She smirked as she spoke in her sexual voice.

"So...How was the blowjob, Shiny~?" She said, licking her lips. Shining didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her head and forced her to deepthroat him.

"Don't fucking stop!" He growled and began to thrust his hips into her throat while gripping her head.

Cadence had wrenched her eyes shut as Shining continued to thrust his cock deep into her throat. Tears began to stream from the pressure of being forced to take in his cock. He then took his cock out of her mouth, allowing her to cough from the aftermath.

Shining didn't say anything as he grabbed the ball gag and stuffed it into her mouth, buckling it under her mane.

"Turn around. I want to have a feel of those tits." He said, flexing his fingers. Cadence let out a muffled 'OK' as she turned around, her back facing him.

Reaching around, Shining began to squeeze her melons in his hands, feeling the full milk bags in his hands. Those breasts of hers...it was no wonder she was the school idol back when they were young. Hot and smart was a rare combination and Shiny was a complete dork, head over heels for her. Now, he can implant his name on her tits and mentally mock those annoying jocks that picked on him, saying he wouldn't have a chance in hell.

HA! He laughs as he began drooling from feeling her breasts. Jokes on them!

Meanwhile with Cadence, she was moaning in bliss from being groped by her husband. Drool began to cover her gag as Shining began rubbing a thumb over her nipple. This was heaven and it was well worth it buying that bunny outfit. Plus, the fact she was tied up turned her on even more. Despite being a princess, she was really a fan of BDSM, especially when she was the sub.

After a few minutes of groping, Shining removed the gag from her mouth, allowing her to collapse into his arms.

"Thanks for that, Cadence." He grinned while she looked at him, face still flushed and eyes still glazed.

"You're welcome. Say...' She then walked to the bed, lying down on her back …'let's finish this night the right way..." She said, spreading her legs and allowing her clit to split open. Shining got the message and pulled his boxers down, allowing his cock to be free and become slightly erect.

Shining climbed on top of her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before going in deeper, tongues wrapping around each other as Shining began to squeeze her left tit, causing Cadence to moan in ecstasy. Soon, Shining aligned his cock with her clit and inserted it into her.

Cadence groaned in bliss as Shining began to pump into her slowly, taking care in not causing intense pain from his cock.

"Mmm...Shiny..." Cadence moaned out as her horn began to glow pink

"Umf. You are so tight!" He grunted, as he thrusted into her and his horn glowed blue.

Shining began to pump harder and squeeze her breasts with the strength of a vice grip, kissing her every now and then. Their horns began to glow brighter as a sign that they were reaching the climax of their intercourse.

"Harder!" Cadence moaned as her horn began to glow brighter along with Shining's and he began to pump harder.

"Cady! I'm gonna cum!" He bellowed as his horn began to glow even brighter.

"Then do it! I want this night to end with a bang!" She screamed, horn burning brighter than ever.

With a loud explosion, their horns fired off a large blast as the climax came from the married couple. Shining had enough energy to undo the ropes before collapsing onto Cadence. One look in each other's eyes told them that this anniversary was successful.

Both crawled into the blankets and let sleep take over them, all the while a special surprise was bubbling in Cadence's womb


	6. The Yuki's After School Session

**Title:** The Yuki's After School Session

**Fandom/X-Over:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Character/Pairing:** Jaden Yuki x Alexis Rhodes

**Bondage Level:** Medium-Heavy

**Equipment Used:** Collar, Handcuffs, Rope, Whip, Vibrator, ball gag, crotch rope bridge

**Extra Actions:** Blowjob, Whipping, Orgasm denial, groping, slight choking

**Sex type:** Anal

**Sex Position:** Face Down

Duel Academy. One of the top academies when it comes to teaching young budding duelists to become professionals. Some of the most prominent duelists had graduated from this place such as the prideful Chazz Princeton, The calculating cyber master, Zane Truesdale, The brainy prodigy, Bastion Misawa and more importantly our plucky protagonist with a flare for unpredictability, Jaden Yuki.

The academy students had been through a lot from a group of shadow duelists wanting to free some powerful monsters, a cult in white, some nutty professor wanting to revive his son to Jaden being turned into a dark overlord by a spirit with a yandere complex, all done by an evil being of white light.

Talk about countertypes...

Now the students have graduated, with a lot becoming top duelists, but for two they stayed behind to become staff at the prestigious academy. They became the new principal and head of the Obelisk dorm/secretary.

"Aaaahhhhh...! DONE!" The male figure groaned as he leaned back in his chair. He was a 23-year old male with smoothed over two-toned chocolate and mocha-colored hair and brown eyes. He was fairly lithe, with a body matching a track runner. Standing at 6ft, he was currently wearing a two-piece suit of a white dress shirt under a crimson blazer, beige slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. On his face are a pair of rectangular glasses with a red frame. On his left ring finger was a gold wedding band.

Jaden Yuki had come a long way since his days as a student at Duel Academy. From simply dueling for the thrill to saving the world from the Light of Destruction, Jaden ended up taking a soul-searching journey after he graduated, going around the world, dueling anyone, and just finding himself.

By the time he came back, it was a big celebration with his old friends and teachers. In fact, Sheppard announced he was retiring and announced Jaden to be the new Head of Duel Academy. It wasn't easy, but now at 23, Jaden had made the Academy the number one with his spirit, charisma, and professional Dueling skills. Life was amazing. But right now, he is currently dealing with the one downside of any person. Paperwork!

"If I knew how much paperwork was needed, I would've packed my bags and hopped on the next plane to who knows where" He groaned, taking his glasses off to massage his weary eyes. Now, he knew why people say that Paperwork is the devil's work.

"Having trouble at the top?" An amused voice spoke to him, opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of his secretary and the new head of the female Obelisk dorms as well as his beloved wife, Alexis Rhodes-Yuki.

Alexis had grown into a beautiful 23-year-old woman since her days as a top student. She was now standing at 5ft 12inch. Her blonde hair had reached to her shoulders and was done in a low ponytail while her golden eyes showed experience and wearied amusement as well as loving care. She had a body like a supermodel mixed with a swimmer, with a curvy waist, slightly wide hips and a flat stomach. On her chest were a pair of D-Cup sized breasts.

Currently she was wearing a white and blue blouse with a few buttons unbuttoned, revealing her lovely cleavage and the blouse clung to her like glue. She had a short blue skirt that hugged her ass along with a pair of black stockings and red heels. Her lips were a ruby red from the lipstick she wore, on her left ring finger was a silver wedding band and around her neck was a secretary ID badge on a silver beaded cord, with the badge hanging from her breasts and the beads hidden under the collar.

Jaden got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Alexis returned it with as much passion, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Guess someone was eager to see me." She mused as they broke away.

"Trust me, I could use your company" Jaden moaned as he hooked a thumb behind him. Alexis looked and gave a wince at the amount of paperwork.

"Shhiiiiiit...That's a lot." She drawled in concern. Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I finally finished it.' He shook his head as he collapsed in the chair in exhaustion. 'Next time I see Sheppard, I'm kicking him in the shins!" He said with a growl.

"Now that sounds much." Alexis said

"Well, he never told me about the paperwork." Jaden sighed, looking at the ceiling. "You're lucky, that you're the new head of Obelisk Blue girl dorms..." only to hear her sigh.

"Please...aside from paperwork and marking exams, I have to deal with students that act like they are the next Yugi Moto. You wouldn't believe how many students I had to put in detention because they decided to rile up some of the new Slifers or Ras. And it was only Monday.' She stretched her arms out, putting her bust in full view of Jaden, causing him to lick his lips. 'We need a break" she moaned.

Jaden looked over his shoulder and gazed at a shelf on the wall. It looked like a normal shelf but it was hollowed out to hide something...specifically for the two Yuki's.

"Hey, Lex?" Jaden said.

Alexis looked Jaden and let out a 'hmm?' in response.

"Remember when we went on our honeymoon. And we ended up coming across that club?"

Alexis blushed at the memory but she looked at him with a half-lidded stare.

"Oh?' She said as she leaned over the desk, showing her cleavage to him. 'What do you have in mind?"

Trying to ignore the cleavage, he grabbed her necklace and pulled her closer, so that their lips were just touching. "Perhaps we can use the dungeon for a bit, burn off some steam.' Opening a draw, he took out a silver steel collar and a pair of stainless-steel handcuffs. 'So, what do you say?"

Alexis just smiled in a lustful manner. "Let's have some fun...Master" She whispered into his ear, her hot breath going through his ear.

Jaden smiled as he blushed red as he first grabbed the collar and leash, opening it to place around her neck. Alexis had moved her hair out of the way to make sure that it didn't get caught. He then placed the leash on the ring of the collar.

"Now turn around, Alexis" He ordered gently and she complied with a smile on her face. Taking the cuffs, he took her left wrist behind her back, securing it with one of the cuffs before repeating with the other wrist. Alexis shivered at the feeling of cold steel on her wrists, gulping in anticipation as she looked over her shoulder to see her cuffed hands behind her back, fingers slightly overlapping.

Taking the leash, he pulled her to the bookshelf, moving a book that revealed a lift.

"Ladies first," Jaden said as he allowed Alexis to enter the lift first then him. Hitting the button, the two lovebirds went down to their special room.

The lift opened and with a flip of a switch, revealing a room reminiscent of a dungeon. It was dimly lit but bright enough to reveal the contents of the room. There was a large canopy bed with a mahogany frame and velvet coloured sheets, several shackles, bars and hooks hanging from the ceiling and the floor was decorated with a red velvet carpet.

On the shelves, there were decorated with a lot of dildos, vibrators, plugs and bottles of lubricant, each a different scent and flavour. On the walls were different sized whips and crops as well as ropes varying in size, colour and material.

There was also different furniture ranging from chairs to a wooden horse as well as a table. I could go on but we'll be here all day.

"Now then. Strip out of those clothes but leave on the necklace, stockings and heels." Jaden ordered as he unclipped the collar from the leash and unlocked the handcuffs that secured her wrists. As he went to collect some items, Alexis began to strip out of her clothes, unbuttoning the blouse first then pulling it over her head, revealing a black bra underneath and her bouncing breasts from the blouse being removed. She then unzipped her skirt, revealing a black thong. She kept her heels and stockings on, as well as her ID around her neck, badge slightly sinking into her breast valley. She then felt a hand, squeezing her left cheek and another gently squeezing her neck. Gasping lightly, she looked in the corner of her eye to see Jaden, shirtless and holding a long piece of red rope.

"Now then, my dear Obelisk bombshell...' He spoke in a deep tone, causing her to shiver. 'You want to have some fun. Then you'll do what I say. OK?" She nodded her head quickly.

Tightening his grip slightly on her neck, Jaden then whispered something else.

"As soon as I let go, you are going to call me Master. OK?" Alexis nodded slightly, face going red due to the lack of air.

Jaden let go of her neck allowing her to breathe then began to unwind the rope in his hands.

"Hands up," Jaden said and she complied, putting her arms above her head, feeling the shackles clamp around them, thus keeping her wrists suspended above her head.

"This will make it easier to wrap this around your sexy body" Jaden said, causing her to blush slightly.

Now to work. Jaden first began to wrap the rope around her neck, knotting it like a scarf before straightening it out. Twisting it into a braid, he then proceeded to bring the braid through the valley of her breasts, then wrapping the rope below and above them, knotting the rope behind her back, thus making a rope bra and causing her breasts to look bigger.

Grabbing another length of rope, he knotted the rope in front of her on the bottom part of the rope bra, bringing it down near her crotch before knotting it just a few centimetres above her maidenhood, then tying it around her waist, knotting the rope behind her back. Another short strand of rope was used as he widened the rope near her crotch to form a diamond around her belly. Finally, he used one of the remaining bits of rope to dig into her crotch, forming a crotch rope.

Unshackling her wrists, he proceeded to pin her hands behind the middle of her back in a Japanese reverse prayer form, palms together with the fingers pointing towards the nape of her neck, tying the wrists off with some more rope then wrapping it on top her rope bra both above and below her breasts, securing them in a tied position. Finally, he grabbed a blue ball gag and placed it into her mouth, securing the belt behind her head and under her hair.

"Now look in the mirror and tell me what do you think?" Jaden said as he grabbed the leash and dragged Alexis to the long mirror. She began twirling her body, admiring her bound form in the mirror, blushing at his handywork.

Suddenly, she felt a hand squeezing her left tit.

"You like it?" He asked.

Alexis nodded mumbling "I -ove it, -Aster" (I love it, Master), drooling it over her gag.

"Good. Now, I'll have some fun with looking over your lovely body" He said in a deep tone.

Soon Jaden began to rub his hands all over her body, one rubbing her clit and another squeezing her tits, rolling his thumb over each nipple. Alexis moaned in pleasure from her sensitive areas being rubbed and squeezed. While she was lost in a state of bliss, she failed to notice Jaden place something in her panties, digging it into her crotch. Suddenly...

*VMMMM!*

"MMMPH?!" She yelped as she felt something vibrate her vagina at a low speed but it was enough to ignite her hormones. Jaden then placed the battery into her left stocking

"I need to get something ready, so I'll leave you to the vibrator currently in your pussy" Jaden said as he went to get something ready. While Jaden went away, Alexis began to sway and shake her hips as she felt the rocket vibrate her insides.

"Jaden you...Oh GOD! I feel...I think I'll collapse!" Alexis thought as she clenched her eyes shut to prevent her tears from leaking out and her drool covered her gag. Suddenly, Jaden went to grab the leash, pulling her shaky legs towards a length of rope connected from one end of the room to the other, knots in the rope with 2cm between each one. Lifting her left leg, he made sure to mount her on the knot above her clit, where the vibrator was placed. Jaden then tied her ankles together with a small length of rope forming mini ankle cuffs.

"Now I want you to start walking along the rope. Each step, I'll flog you to 'motivate' you" he said, snapping a whip on the ground, causing her to jump from the sound.

"Now start moving" Jaden ordered striking her butt with the whip, leaving a red welt on her cheek. She shrieked and slowly began to walk along the rope bridge, each knot grinding against her crotch and pushing the vibrator deeper, causing her to moan with each step along with a burning sensation of the whip making contact with her ass.

Jaden even began to pull the leash towards him, choking her slightly. Tears began to stream down her face in horny bliss. She REALLY needed this and judging by the tent forming in Jaden's pants, so was he.

With each step, Jaden let the whip lose on her ass, each crack caused her to squeal and moan in pleasure and pain. And with the vibrator shaking within her clit, it caused her to need to cum. Too bad Jaden ended up noticing her face and recognising the need to cum.

"I'm sorry, but did I see that you need to cum?" He said in a sweet tone. Alexis nodded as she looked over her shoulder.

"Too bad. You ain't cumming, you hear?" He said, causing her to whine in displeasure.

"And just for whining, you get 10 more lashes!" He added.

Alexis widened her eyes at the punishment. Soon, Jaden went to take the gag out of her mouth.

"And I want you to count each time I whip you." He said.

"O-Of course, Master..." Alexis said in a meek tone

"Good" And soon he raised the whip, ready to strike while Alexis clenched her eyes shut to brace herself for the pain coming.

*CRACK!* "One! Thank you Master for punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "Two! Thank you Master for punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "Three! Thank you Master for punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "F-Four! Thank you Master for punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "F-ive! Th-Thank you Master for punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "S-Six! Th-Thank you Master f-for punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "S-Seven! Th-Thank you Master f-for punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "E-EIGHT! Th-Thank you Master f-for p-punishing this dirty whore!"

*CRACK!* "N-NINE! TH-THANK YOU MASTER F-FOR P-PUNISHING THIS DIRTY WHORE!"

*CRACK!* "T-TEN! TH-THANK Y-YOU MASTER F-FOR P-PUNISHING THIS DIRTY WHORE!"

After the final crack, Alexis's legs gave out, causing her to collapse onto the rope bridge, causing the vibrator to dig into her crotch further, though she was too out of it to notice.

Jaden then undid the ankle cuffs carrying her to the bed, undoing the crotch rope and removing the vibrator from her panties. She collapsed on the bed face first, but she was still conscious.

"Now then. How about I shove my erect cock into your tight little asshole? That way, I can claim your ass as my own."

Alexis nodded, face redder than the slifer jackets as she shook her ass to him. Jaden removed the panties and lined himself up with her asshole and with one thrust...

"UUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis moaned as she felt his erect cock shoved right up her ass and began to slowly thrust into her, hands firmly gripping her thighs as he moved his hips like a piston, slowly thrusting into her and making sure that she got used to the feeling of his cock inside her, all the while squeezing her lovely ass with each thrust.

"Yeah...You like that feeling, Lex?" Jaden grunted

"Oh yes, Master! I love it!" She howled in ecstasy.

"You want more of it?!" He bellowed as he began to increase in speed.

"Yes! Master! Fuck my ass! Fuck me like the dirty whore I am! My ass and body belongs to you and you only!" She howled out

"And don't you forget it!" He roared out, thrusting into her even faster.

After increasing the speed of his hips, Alexis ended up having her mind haze up from ecstasy. She needed this. He needed this. Being the heads of the school can be really tiring and right now, not even duelling can relieve them of their stress. Soon, Jaden and Alexis began to feel some pressure building inside them.

"Master! I need to cum!" She begged.

I'll allow it! I'm also gonna cum!" He roared as he began to thrust even faster.

Soon they reached their limits as they finally let the cum loose. Alexis howled in pleasure as the love juices filled her ass to the top.

Jaden eased himself out of her ass, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Lex. You alright?" Jaden said as he looked at his face down wife. She managed to ease herself up to a sitting position, all the while still in a reverse-prayer tie.

"Yeah..." She huffed out, breasts heaving and her ID bouncing with her heaving chest.

"So how was it?" Jaden asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, with one hand squeezing her breast.

Alexis moaned as she snuggled into her love's side.

"Amazing. I feel better already. You seem to be getting better at the whole dom role" She complimented.

"Yep. And you being a sub is amazing as well. We need to do this more often, I never felt more relaxed when I'm not duelling." He said with a relaxed grin.

After a while, They just simply sat next to each other in silence, enjoying each other's company, with Alexis still in her bonds.

"Jaden." Alexis broke the silence with his name.

"Hmmm?" Jaden said, looking at her.

"I'm glad to have married you."

Jaden smiled "Me too."

They then shared a gentle kiss.

"You know...there is one more thing that needs to be done..." Alexis said with a seductive smile, causing Jaden to raise an eyebrow.

He got his answer when Alexis went down to her knees and flipped her hair out before putting his cock into her mouth, sucking it like an Ice lolly, causing a sigh to elict from his mouth. He even began to assist her by gripping her head and shoving it down his penis.

Now any stress they had has officially been removed


End file.
